hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How Tangled Should Have Ended
Tangled is a Disney movie and a brand new How It Should Have Ended video. Characters *Rapunzel *Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert *Green Koopa Troopa *Gollum *Merida (only found in the YouTube subscribe ending) Plot Rapunzel was so excited that she'll be with Eugene. However, Eugene was standing next to a tree and watching her extremely long hair moving around in circles. Soon, various things appeared on her hair such as a stick, some leaves (a lot of them, actually), a bird's nest, mud (at least he hoped it was), a dead animal (it looks like a squirrel), moose antlers, a Green Koopa Troopa, a beach ball (which never existed in the Medieval times), and Gollum (who said "Oh, the precious! Oh!" to his ring). Eugene finds out that Rapunzel doesn't care and leaves. Rapunzel, however, thinks it's the best day ever. At the YouTube ending, Eugene managed to outrun Rapunzel. He then meets Merida (from the movie Brave). He thinks she's pretty and hopping she doesn't have messed up hair. However, as Merida removed her hood, her hair is quite messed up. When Eugene turned around, he was shocked by her hair and leaves, much to Merida's dismay. Transcript *(Rapunzel and Eugene are seen in the woods and Rapunzel is so excited with her very long going around in circles, while Eugene is standing next to a tree) *'Rapunzel:' "WA HOO! WA HA HA HOO!" *'Eugene:' "So, you're just going around through the forest with your hair dragging all over the place, huh?" *'Rapunzel:' "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!" *'Eugene:' "You're not worried about stuff? I don't know. Getting... 'tangled' in it?" (Rapunzel doesn't respond) *'Rapunzel:' "THIS IS SO FUN!" (Soon, a stick is stuck in her hair) *'Eugene:' "Oh, there goes a stick! There's a stick in your hair! (Soon, a lot of leaves are in Rapunzel's hair) And some... leaves. A lot of leaves, actually. (Then a bird's nest is on Rapunzel's hair) Is that a bird's nest? Ew!" *'Rapunzel:' "I AM NEVER GOING BACK! (Soon, mud appears on her hair) *'Eugene:' "This is getting gross! Now there's mud! At least I hope that was mud. (Soon, a dead animal covered by a cloud of flies appears in Rapunzel's hair) UGH! WAS THAT A DEAD ANIMAL?! You've got a dead animal in your hair!" (Rapunzel doesn't listen) *'Rapunzel:' "WA HOO HOO HOO HOO!" *'Eugene:' "I think it was a squirrel!" *'Rapunzel:' "I'M SO HAPPY!" *'Eugene:' "You don't even care? Nothing! (Soon, a pair of moose antlers are in Rapunzel's hair) Well, this is unfortunate. At first, I thought you were kind of cute and I was having second thoughts about stealing from you, but now I think..." *'Rapunzel:' "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WOO HOO!" (Soon, a Green Koopa Troopa is standing on her hair) *'Eugene:' "This is just sad. And you might be a little on the crazy side." *'Rapunzel:' "WA HOO!" (Soon, a beach ball appears in her hair and then Gollum (who is holding the ring) is standing on her hair) *'Gollum:' "Oh! The precious! Oh!" (Eugene feels a bit confused and intimidated from the sight of Gollum) *'Eugene:' "Ok, this is getting weird. I'm just gonna go. You take care of Michael." (he leaves) *'Rapunzel:' "BEST DAY EVER!" YouTube Ending *(Eugene is tired after leaving Rapunzel) *'Eugene:' "Phew! That was a close one. Glad we move past that. No more girls with crazy hair. (He then sees Merida in front of him) Oh, hey. How are you doing? (He turns his head around and Merida removes her hood, revealing her huge messed up hair) My name is... (He turns back and sees Merida's hair) OH MY GOSH! (leaves and Merida looks at the audience) Category:Videos